Text entry can be required to interact with electronic devices. However, many electronic devices do not include convenient means for inputting text. For example, many mobile devices can have smaller virtual keyboards that are slow and inaccurate for inputting text. In addition, a user can encounter difficulties typing characters not readily available on virtual keyboards.
Predictive text inputting solutions can help to increase the speed and accuracy of inputting text. Such solutions can provide predictions of future words based on previous words entered by the user, thereby reducing time and effort to input text. Currently, predictive text inputting solutions can utilize generalized language models or word libraries to provide text predictions. While these solutions can assist users with text input, the text predictions can often be inaccurate or in a context not intended by the user.